


Don't expect much from the end of the world

by DeadGardenRoses



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Deltarune spoilers? I guess, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGardenRoses/pseuds/DeadGardenRoses
Summary: Kris, Susie, and Ralsei failed to banish the Angel's Heaven.Sans's life is falling apart, quite literally.





	Don't expect much from the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever posted! Also, this was kinda rushed >>
> 
> It's been almost 9 months since Deltarune came out, so you probably played the game if you're reading this.

It was a beautiful day, and the world was ending. 

Sans was honestly, pretty calm, like all the monsters at Hometown seemed to be.

Or were they all just dead? It could be that. After all, a giant crack in the earth had split his very house in half. Separating him and his brother. Separating the whole town.

This could’ve been an earthquake of some sort, but in the very core of Sans’s being, he knew that it wasn’t.

Sirens were blaring from damaged cars, but to Sans, it felt miles away. His skull felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. He could barely register anything. He was completely numb to his surroundings.

The sky above was breathtaking. It was no longer pitch black. Jagged dark blue streaks of sky reached across from one end to the other, while the rest of the sky was a soft pink. A galaxy of stars had sprinkled across the sky, and even though it was only sunset, it was more stars than he had ever seen in Hometown. 

Sans was sure the sky was broken, and that this world would perish before anyone could order a new one. 

The sun shone, brighter than ever, as it rested upon the shattered land, slowly hiding its glowing face one last time. The sun’s rays seemed to say ‘goodbye’ to Sans, as the rays were much more warmer. Or was it just the same as yesterday’s? He couldn’t tell, but everything is different when it’s the end of the world after all.

He strolled up to where Catty’s family and Bratty’s family were living. No signs of life. The houses seemed unharmed, but appeared empty and unfamiliar. It was strange, not seeing Dad Cat outside grilling cat food, or Catty and Bratty yelling at each other from the safety of their yards.

It was eerily quiet in the entirety of Hometown, no screams or cries could be heard. No one calling for family, friends, or neighbors. Of course, they could be in shock, or numb, or they were buried in so much debris so that no one can hear their calls for help... 

After all, there was never a ‘world ending drill’ since the world was supposed to end after millions of years. Scientist of every kind expected the world to work just fine until then.

Why was the world all of a sudden dying? There seemed to be no problem in the Earth or above it.

Sans trudged his way up farther into the house where the Dreemur family’s house was, trees’ branches swayed in the wind, letting the nearly perfect golden leaves flutter down to the ground.

The trees were more beautiful a week ago, a week ago. When all he really wanted was someone to befriend his brother Papyrus, and had just moved into this town. Now looking back at his life, he felt a sharp jab of regret. He should’ve been more happy and been a better brother to Papyrus. Even though Papyrus insisted that Sans was the ‘best bro ever’, Sans always thought that he could’ve done better. 

A leaf fell gently onto Sans’s skull, as Sans brushed it off, his mouth formed into a regretful smile. 

So many years wasted, he also wasted a chance to see the leaves of the trees in Hometown shine a pure gold. Hometown was known around the area for the beautiful golden trees in the fall, the trees were covering nearly every part of land that wasn't used for buildings. It was one reason Sans was excited to move into Hometown. 

The best time for the leaves was two weeks ago, and though the leaves were still golden when he moved in, it wasn’t as gold as it was a week before. Papyrus was disappointed. Sans had told him that there was always next year, next fall, and that there would be more after that. That there was always another chance.

Now that chance was gone. Everything he had told himself he’d do later in life, was gone. There was nothing left, except to die, of course.

Sans stopped at where Toriel’s house had been, had been. It was practically crushed, half of the house had collapsed, the other half wasn’t much better. It looked like a giant had crushed it with it’s foot. 

There was definitely no one there. If they were in there when the roof caved in, they would either be crushed or impaled by the debris. They would be dead. It was hard to believe, Toriel who had came to buy chocolate for her child, who laughed at his jokes, was gone.

There was no time to grieve. Sans was going to die and meet up with her anyway. He turned around, but saw in the corner of his eye, Asriel, leaning against a tree. His gaze seemed to be looking at some sort of box, smiling regretfully.

Asriel, the so called ‘dream child’ of Hometown, had just come home yesterday. Everyone was excited, they had a celebration in the church. There was food, laughter and of course, Toriel glaring daggers into Asgore as he hugged his son. There were also several refills on the fruit punch, even though Sans never saw anyone actually drinking it. Asriel had happily answered questions and showed some pictures of him and some other friends he had made in college. Kris was always behind him, holding his hand as if he might disappear.

Sans remembered that they had taken a group photo with most of the town. The picture was in his pocket but that was irrelevant.

Now, the world crumbling around him, Asriel looked up to Sans and smiled sadly. He shifted closer to the tree, motioning for Sans to sit.

Sans sat down next to Asriel, and looked at what Asriel was looking at.

It was a shoe box, decorated roughly with glitter and stickers of stars and moons. It looked pretty beat up. In it, was scraps of soft fabric, leaves that were a perfect shade of gold, pebbles, small glass items that were rusted, bubblewrap, a bar of soap, and strangely, a knife. 

“Uh, cool stuff you got there, kiddo.” Sans said, awkwardly. He’d only known Asriel for a day, and now here he was, spending his last hour on Earth with him.

“Not mine, Kris’s. I was looking at it when the roof was falling down. I…I think Mom was in the house… when it collapsed completely.” Asriel said softly. He had a piece of soft green fabric between his fingers.

“Mom… Mom was upset when Kris had torn this off their new shirt… but they didn’t get into too much trouble when they told her it was going in their Emergency box.” Asriel explained, he turned over the fabric. “This ‘Emergency box’ was for if the world was ending or when they knew they… they weren’t going to make it or something.”

Sans nodded and put his hand on Asriel’s shoulder comfortingly, and hesitantly reached out and grabbed a pebble. It was smooth and a dark purple color. Holding it was strangely comforting.

Suddenly Sans felt guilty for holding the stone, he put it back. Kris wanted to see these things before they died, and according to Asriel’s injured tone, they didn’t. 

Kris was… quite strange, to say the least. When he had met them for the first time, they told him that, ‘it was good to see him again’. It gave Sans a very strong feeling of… deja vu? Something felt weird in the back of his head, it was as if… some memories from a past life were trying to flood into his mind. It felt, like for a single moment, that he missed… laughing with them?

After that, he asked Kris to hang out with Papyrus. He had gone into his house, after he had stood in front of the closed store until it was dinner time... for some reason. He told Papyrus about them and that they would be meeting with him tomorrow. Papyrus was excited, a real friend? He couldn’t stop asking Sans what his new friend was like. 

Sans had just shrugged and told him, “Nice, polite, you’ll get to know them tomorrow.”

Papyrus met Kris the next day, he also met another person, a girl with aubergine hair. Papyrus informed him that she was ‘Susie’. Papyrus started to spend a lot more time with Kris and Susie after they went out of school in the afternoon. Several days later, Sans started to spend some time with them too. Although, he would feel weird whenever he did it. It wasn’t anything bad, but somehow Sans knew he had done this before. 

Papyrus told Sans he felt like that since he hadn’t had a friend in so long, since he was too lazy to make and keep them. Although, yesterday… Papyrus said that he missed them. When Sans told him that they just met a few days before, Papyrus had said to him, “I FEEL LIKE I MET THEM BEFORE… LIKE I’M HANGING OUT WITH A CHILDHOOD BFF I HADN’T SEEN IN YEARS!” 

That night, he wondered if... it could’ve been possible that they have met before. Not here, but somewhere else.He had a hazy dream that night, there was snow, falling from somewhere that wasn’t the sky. Papyrus was ranting to him about… catching something. There was also a warm place with greasy food and Sans thought, “Papyrus wouldn’t approve.” Even though Papyrus loved greasy food. It felt wrong, like fate had suddenly been changed.

Sans looked up, the sun was bright. Too bright. Many people thought the world would end in a huge blaze of fire. They were wrong. Instead, the very earth was breaking apart. Everything seemed to be unreal, as if they were in that dream. As if they would wake up from this messed up reality.

Asriel put back the fabric and looked up at Sans, “Do you know why the world is ending?” Asriel asked quietly.

“Kid… I don’t think anyone does-” 

“I know why.”

Sans looked at Asriel, surprised. “You… you do?”

Asriel nodded, he had drawn his legs into his chest and rocked slightly back and forth. He had his chin on his knees and looked, thoughtfully into the sky. Sans patiently waited and Asriel breathed in and out, calming his nerves.

“... There is a Dark World in the school.” Asriel mumbled.

Sans did a double take and looked at Asriel, questionably. “A.. Dark World?”

“Yeah, long ago, we, the ‘lightners’ had created ‘darkners’ and protected them. We then, for some reason, imprisoned them in the Dark World.” Asriel explained.

“Wait, so we’re the ‘lightners’?” Sans asked, confused.

“Yeah, we’re living in a world of light, like the sun shines down on us and such. The Dark World is like a shadow of this one.” Asriel explained, “The darkners kinda live in our shadow.”

Sans nodded, understanding. Asriel then continued.

“There was a prophecy that was whispered among the shadows. IT was a legend filled with HOPES and DREAMS of LIGHT and DARK. The legend of DELTA RUNE. Years have LIGHT and DARK lived in balance, bringing peace. But if this were to shatter… a terrible calamity will occur.” Asriel breathed heavily as he looked up to the sky. 

He continued, “The prophecy said that three heroes would appear… a HUMAN, a MONSTER, and a PRINCE FROM THE DARK. They would seal the fountains, thus saving the world and banishing the ANGEL’S HEAVEN.” 

Asriel shifted his legs until he was in a comfortable position. “Kris and Susie went there, in school hours, when Ms. Alphys told them to get some chalk. They fell into the floor… and sort of landed there. They met up with the Prince of the Dark from the prophecy who told them their so called ‘destiny’. His name was Ralsei.” 

Sans looked at him, “Ralsei is an anagram of…”

Asriel nodded, “I know, it’s odd and I don’t get it, he’s a goat-ish monster like me and mom but, well a darkner.

“Anyway, he lead them to reason with the King, Susie wasn’t their ally until halfway, and soon the King’s own son turned into their side. The King hated Lightners, and served an unknown Knight before probably any of us were alive. He was the King of Spades, he locked up the other three kings and put the Knight to power.”

Asriel was rambling now, “Kris and the others defeated him and then everyone thanked them, since no one really liked the King. The King was put in the dungeon and his son, Lancer the prince from earlier, was put in charge. They said bye to Ralsei and Lancer and sealed the fountain that was imbalancing Light and Dark. Though, it was one of several they had to seal.”

Asriel went on, about the new enemy that they fought the next day, the Queen. More and more deadly enemies that they had defeated. His voice was hollow when he tried to talk about the battle against the Angel’s Heaven.

“It was so bright, and it was too… too much… they…” He stopped and hung his head.

Sans knew what happened. “They failed, but who can blame them? They were only kids.” He thought. “Kids aren’t supposed to fight against otherworldly beings.”

Sans and Asriel looked to where the sun was setting. 

It was the end. 

The end of everything.

Asriel smiled sadly, “They... were going to change the World… and I knew them.”

The world spun out of control. 

Sans was falling, falling, falling.

He was falling into an abyss. Though he could see clearly what was near the rim of the abyss.

Three figures stared down into the abyss. 

A purple monster with black and purple colored clothing and a light green axe. 

Another monster, with black fluffy fur, glasses, and a green wizard hat. 

Lastly, a human, with… blue skin? A pink sword and armor.

Susie, Ralsei, and Kris.

They looked down as he fell. Regretful, sad, miserable.

Asriel’s voice was next to him, though he wasn’t there. 

“Don’t forget… please, don’t forget. We’re with you in the dark.”

Sans could see no more.

Sans was sleeping, it seemed as if he was always sleeping. He had laid his head down on top of his desk in his small lab in the back of his house.

On the table, there was a piece of paper, and an open box of crayons

Three, messy people were drawn on. The purple, green, and blue crayons were almost used up. On it, Sans had written, “Don’t forget.”

He held, tightly in his hand, a crumpled up picture. It had laughing monsters and a much more happier Sans in it. The monsters all seemed to be looking proudly at one individual, a goat-like monster with glasses and a green and yellow sweater. With a human with nearly the same sweater beside them.

He held it tighter in his sleep, as outside, snow gently flew down from a place that wasn’t the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll be probably uploading more stuff in the future.


End file.
